


Inesperadamente extraño.

by OkamiDan



Category: FHS, FNAFHS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiDan/pseuds/OkamiDan
Summary: A veces la ayuda viene de los lugares más inesperadamente extraños.Al inicio solamente quería hacerle un favor a un "amigo" enseñándole sus conocimientos con la guitarra, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y gracias a su inesperada ayuda, su relación fue estrechándose y profundizado. Los momentos dolorosos, donde lleguen a su límite y no puedan más, no harán otra cosa que unirlos más y más, porque en eso se basa cualquier relación, en el apoyo que se puedan dar mutuamente.
Relationships: Freddy/Bonnie (FHS)





	1. Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> -FNAFHS es una obra elaborada por Edd00-chan y MrsDisaster, quienes se basaron en los personajes (No en la historia) de la franquicia de videojuegos Five Nights at Freddy, creados por Scott Cawthon.  
> -Si vienes buscando shipps bastante sonados en el fandom (Llámese Foxica, Goldica, Mangloy) estas en el sitió equivocado, si viene para encontrar shipp que posibilidades menos que 0 de ser siquiera considerados, este es tu lugar.  
> -Si vienes buscando una historia corta y rápida, mejor retírate del perfil.  
> -Si vienes buscando una historia donde los personajes se amen al segundo de verse, estas en el sitio equivocado.  
> -Si quieres sufrir un rato, llegaste al lugar indicado.

Había transcurrido una semana desde su fin de semana en el campamento Amadeus para las bandas que se presentaban en el evento de primavera, una excursión que nunca dejó en claro su propósito, pero siendo honestos, nadie esperaba algo productivo viniendo de esa escuela. A decir verdad, la relación entre Freddy y la música había sido un poco tensa en esos últimos días. Había prometido a Fred mayor libertad para el control del cuerpo y este no lo estaba desaprovechando, dándole poco tiempo para practicar la parte acústica. 

A qué bendita hora se le ocurrió tomar la guitarra.

En esos momento se encontraba con su banda ensayando la siguiente parte de la canción y se notaban sus claras dificultades para seguirles el paso. En la parte final es cuando se hizo más notoria su desarmonía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó la única mujer del grupo arqueando una ceja, el chico asintió rápidamente.

—Perdón, últimamente no he practicado y he estado un poco distraído —admitió avergonzado, odiaba ser el centro de atención cuando se trataba de los regaños. 

Los demás compartieron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia por el momento, no es que la primavera este a la vuelta de la esquina y tampoco estaban TAN mal, para ser un grupo de novatos. 

Su turno para usar la sala ya estaba finalizando, así que todos se dispusieron a guardar los instrumentos y devolverlos al almacén, excepto Bonnie, que era el único dueño de su propia guitarra. La sala se empezó a vaciar, siendo Golden el primero en irse, seguido de Foxy y luego Chica, los únicos que quedaron eran Bonnie y Freddy.

—Quiero creer que has estado ocupado y por eso no te has dado a la tarea de practicar —habló con una sonrisa divertida, acomodando la diadema que hace poco había empezado a usar.

—Algo así, también me siento perdido en algunas partes. —Empezó a decir mientras avanzaban a la salida—. A decir verdad y a pesar de que decidí tocar la guitarra, no tengo mucha habilidad —explicó tratando de sonar tranquilo. El rostro de su acompañante adquirió una expresión pensativa para después transformarla en una cara entusiasta; se puso delante de su compañero, deteniendo su camino—. ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió.

—¡Yo te enseñaré! —exclamó con emoción, para sorpresa del otro.

—¿Disculpa?

—No soy el guitarrista número uno, pero si quiero reclamar ese puesto necesito practicar más y tener una banda muy preparada. Mataré dos pájaras de un tiro —Freddy parpadeó confundido, sin entender del todo lo que intentaba decirle el más bajo—. Te daré algunas lecciones —resumió. 

Cuando se trataba de la música, y en especial de las guitarras, tenías su total atención. 

Una sonrisa tímida se posó en el rostro del castaño—. Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no quiero causarte molestias —respondió algo intimidado.

—No es ninguna molestia, estaría encantado de enseñarte. —Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas— .Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Sorpresa, sin duda esa era la palabra que describe la expresión de Freddy. Después de considerarlo, le sonrío asintiendo, sacando una exclamación animada de su compañero. Finalmente se despidieron estando ya fuera de la escuela, pronto empezarían las "clases" entre esos dos. 

— **¿Uh? ¿De qué me perdí?** —susurró Fred, quien estaba descansando en la mente del castaño.


	2. Chapter 2

—Bien, ¿estás listo? —preguntó Bonnie con entusiasmo, siempre que hubiera una guitarra de por medio, él encantado.

—Sí… —respondió Freddy, contrariamente, él estaba algo desorientado y desanimado al darse cuenta que, en comparación a los demás, iba muy atrasado. Se supone que ya debería dominar hasta el primer coro. 

El primer turno fue exclusivamente para que Freddy mostrara hasta qué parte tiene dominada, Bonnie oía atentamente con seriedad a pesar de su solemne expresión, probablemente analizando la forma de tocar del otro.

Una vez terminó, Bonnie empezó a tocar hasta la parte que él ya tenía dominada, explicando de paso algunos “fallos” que había tenido él y cómo podía corregirlos. Freddy escuchaba concentrado, sintiendo algo de curiosidad por la forma en como se había implicado en sus clases. En realidad, como maestro no la hacía nada mal.

El tercer turno volvió a ser suyo, intentando poner en práctica los consejos de su “profesor”, pero esto no es una caricatura, ¿o sí?, bueno, pues al autor de su historia no le dio la gana que él se volviera un experto a la primera, así que les tomó un par de horas perfeccionar el primer estribillo.

Sus dedos ya estaban tensos de tanto que estuvo practicando, casi sin descanso, con la voz de Bonnie dirigiendolo. En realidad, eso le hacía sentir un poco menos tenso que si lo hubiese hecho con algún profesor real, sentía que a pesar de todo, la sincera paciencia de su compañero era real.

Casi al finalizar y casi para empezar la primera línea del coro, hizo un extraño movimiento con los dedos que provocó una nota totalmente distinta a la pedida en la partitura, ganando la sorpresa de Bonnie y Fred, que hasta ese momento había estado revoloteando por los alrededores en busca de algún medio de entretenimiento. El joven de ojos claros sólo atinó a balbucear mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —dudó Bonnie.

—N… no lo sé… sólo...

—¡Porque sonó genial! —exclamó fascinado.

—¿En serio? 

— **¿En serio?**

—En serio —asintió, tomando la guitarra, suya para aclarar, e intentando repetir la nota, fallando—. Jo, tienes que enseñarme, por favor, seguro que le gustará a los chicos —pidió, acercando su rostro al del castaño como suele hacer.

—Se supone que tú eras el que enseñaba —bromeó, algo nervioso por como concluyó todo.

—Un buen maestro sabe que a la hora de enseñar también va a aprender de sus alumnos —respondió con un tono de sabelotodo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Freddy; Bonnie era una caja de sorpresas, en el buen sentido.   



	3. Chapter 3

Miró la hora con cierta duda, su "alumno" ya tenía diez minutos de retraso, lo cual era raro, siempre llegaba antes que él... ¿Y si le pasó algo?

—¡Maestro! —Escuchó que lo llamaban, alzó la mirada aliviado de ver a su preciado amigo acercándose con esa natural sonrisa en su rostro aniñado.

—Ya era hora, ¿por qué tan tarde? Pensé que te había pasado algo —regañó, consiguiendo que Bonnie, quien ya estaba sentado a su lado, lo mirara con sorpresa para luego comenzar a reír suave y pausadamente, como él solía hacer. Su rostro se coloreó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

—Lo siento, Fox y Golden estaban discutiendo de nuevo y casi se agarran a golpes, tuvimos que detenerlos.

Bon simplemente lo miró extrañado, no era raro escuchar sobre las peleas de ese par, en cierto modo le recordaba a Toddy y Mangle, sólo que sin los golpes, no, ellas eran más del tipo indirectas muy directas.

¿Qué acaso osos y zorros no se pueden llevar?

—Da igual, mejor empecemos —murmuró desviando la mirada con un notorio rubor en su rostro por el desliz anterior, Bonnie asintió gustoso.

—Así que… era esto lo que le urgía —susurró Fred escondido detrás de unos arbustos.

— _ ¡Devuélveme el cuerpo y deja de espiar! _ —ordenó Freddy con molestia.

—Vamos, sólo quería saber lo que  hacía al rarito —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— _ Ya sabíamos que ensaya con ese chico  _ —mencionó irritado, odiaba que Fred no respetara sus reglas, además, tenían mucha tarea y quería dormir temprano.

— **Ya, ya** —dijo volviendo a su modo espectro.

—Al fin —Soltó en un suspiro, retrocediendo y evitando que lo descubrieran los guitarristas de la secundaria.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Chicos, hoy se lucieron! —exclamó Chica mirando a los guitarristas del grupo, ambos sonrieron orgullosos.

—Todo gracias a Freddy y su nueva nota –—celebró Bonnie.

—Todo gracias a Bonnie y sus clases —objetó Freddy, un poco apenado por la anterior declaración.

—Aw, que lindo, pero si no hay nada más importante, yo me retiro. —Les interrumpió Foxy luego de guardar su triángulo en su bolsita.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —cuestionó Freddy, él, Chica y Golden le miraban extrañados.

—What!?, ¿acaso se les olvida que día es?

—Eh… ¿martes? —señaló Golden con duda.

—Sí, martes, y los martes son…

—¡Son martes de pudín! —interrumpió Bonnie, dando un saltito y alzando sus brazos.

—¡Exacto! Yo sabía que tu no me fallarías —dijo con orgullo el zorro, abrazándolo por los hombros. Chica simplemente comenzó a negar, colocando una mano en su frente, Golden y Freddy reían divertidos por la actitud infantil de ambos—. ¡Vamos! —gritó con energía, ganando un asentimiento del varón más bajo. 

—Hoy después de clases practicamos —avisó al castaño antes de irse, ganando una respuesta afirmativa. Freddy simplemente los vio irse, seguidos de Chica.

—¿Freddy? —llamó el rubio, él lo volteó a ver—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, ¿a qué viene la pregunta? —inquirió confundido, Golden simplemente negó acercándose a la salida.

—Te había notado algo distraído y me preocupe un poco, pero… se ve que los ensayos con Bonnie te han ayudado —respondió con simpleza. Es cierto que había estado en las nubes, aunque no se esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta—. Ya sabes, somos… amigos. —Pareció dudar en hacer esa afirmación—. Si algo te preocupa, em… puedo escucharte —propuso tímidamente antes de irse casi corriendo.

Eso fue lindo en cierto modo.

—Ay, sí supieras. —Si lo pensaba bien, Golden siempre era de los primeros en notar su raro comportamiento, ¿será que ya sospecha algo?

Ójala y no.


	5. Chapter 5

A decir verdad, Freddy no podía catalogarse como una persona fuerte o valiente, era un chico promedio que no destaca mucho entre sus compañeros, en realidad, si llegaba a ser notado era por Fred, a veces de forma positiva y muchas por cosas negativas; pero no pudo evitar sacar determinación de donde no tenía al ver que un grupo de vándalos molestaban a su amigo. Por eso ahora se encontraba de cara con el líder de los Nightmares. El ambiente era bastante tenso y la batalla de miradas entre ambos castaños no ayudaban a relajar las cosas. 

Bonnie solamente admiraba desde el piso al chico que se colocó frente a él en un vago intento por defenderlo, sabía que no tardaría mucho para que Deuz diera la orden de golpearlos a los dos y lo que menos quería era que Freddy terminara herido. Trató de levantarse como pudo, llamando la atención de los otros tres presentes.

— **Sólo a ti se te ocurre meterte en estos problemas ¿Lo ves? Tú solo te pones en estas circunstancias** —comentó Fred, temiendo que los bravucones frente a ellos les golpearan hasta desfigurar su cara.

—¿Qué hacemos, jefe? —preguntó Oxy sin apartar la vista del enano marrón que les arruino el “arreglo de cuentas”.

—Denles una lección —ordenó el líder. 

Al escuchar eso Freddy se alarmó, no estaba pensando claramente las cosas, así que apenas logró entender sus acciones. Las escenas pasaban demasiado rápido en su cabeza: La forma en cómo soltó un puñetazo al rostro del chico frente a él, pero no se quedó a admirar como los otros bravucones se acercaban para ayudar a Deuz, porque se precipitó a un choqueado Bonnie para tomarlo del brazo y correr hasta la parada de autobuses. Una vez dentro del primer vehículo que pillaron, pudieron ver por las ventanas como Oxy y Onnie intentaban alcanzarlos, sin éxito, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Bonnie sin terminar de asimilar lo ocurrido, este era al tipo de cosas que se esperaba de Foxy o Bon, no de él.

—Ni idea —respondió riendo para ocultar el hecho de que estaba temblando de miedo, rápidamente se acercó al chofer para preguntar a dónde se dirigían, por suerte había una parada cerca del parque, desde donde podían irse a sus respectivos hogares.

—El día que te vean te atacaran —avisó, sentándose junto a él en uno de los tantos asientos sospechosamente vacíos. 

—Lo sé —murmuró con una sonrisa tensa, aunque pronto cambió a una cómplice—, pero me llevo la satisfacción de haber golpeado a ese cretino.

Bonnie se quedó unos segundos incrédulo, para después soltar algunas risas divertidas, Freddy también era una caja de sorpresas.


	6. Chapter 6

Los animatronicos esperaban a Bonnie algo angustiados, no era normal que llegara tan tarde y para nadie era secreto lo que ocurría con los Nightmares. Pasando unos minutos, el chico hizo su acto de aparición, haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver.

_ Morado. _

Ese era un color muy distintivo en Bonnie, era su favorito; estaba en su pelo y la mayoría de su vestimenta, incluso su rostro tenía moretones que ya se comenzaban a poner morados.

Sin pensarlo, Chica y Foxy fueron a verlo, especialmente hoy se veía horrible, esta vez se pasaron; Golden sólo miraba preocupado, sin saber qué hacer o decir; y Freddy no parecía reaccionar.

Lo ocurrido el día anterior… era su culpa.

Apretó sus puños con impotencia, furioso con esos idiotas y decepcionado por el resultado de su intervención, ¿hubiese sido mejor no meterse como suele hacer? Miró por última vez al chico herido, antes de salir de la sala consiguiendo que todos se extrañaran y que Bonnie pareciera un poco decepcionado ante la falta de reacción de su compañero.

Bueno, no lo culpaba, tampoco estaba obligado a que le importara.

Ese día Freddy no volvió, pero al siguiente lo ves paseando por los pasillos con su típica sonrisa amistosa, un ojo morado, labio inferior partido y la nariz roja. Al verlo, Bonnie fue el primero en acercarse, incrédulo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó imaginando la respuesta.

—Le dije al idiota ese que se metiera con alguien de su tamaño —respondió, se tomó unos momentos antes de soltar una risa y continuar—. Entre los tres me agarraron y golpearon hasta quedar satisfechos, apenas y logré llegar a mi casa de lo adolorido que estaba.

La cara de Bonnie era bastante graciosa, con su boca ligeramente abierta de sorpresa.

—Pero…

—Mira, no sé qué cambió, pero ver como te molestaban en directo me hizo reflexionar: ¿Qué clase de amigo soy sí dejó solos a los demás cuando más necesitan una mano? —Llevó una mano a su mejilla adolorida—. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a estar ahí para ti, quiero protegerte, sin importar cuantos golpes reciba, de verdad, el morado no te queda bien en la cara —criticó.

Bonnie desvió la mirada sintiéndose conmovido por las palabras del otro, no esperaba tal franqueza y calidez, se sentía un pequeño el cual debía ser protegido y eso era… extraño.

Asintió aceptando la promesa del otro, sabía que desde ese día la relación con Freddy se había profundizado, lo que no se imaginaba era que este era sólo el principio.


End file.
